


Body Language

by stripperbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky's a total sweetheart ok, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Reader is deaf, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripperbucky/pseuds/stripperbucky
Summary: Reader and Bucky have been in a relationship for a while, and she’s ready to take the relationship to the next level. But Reader has a small problem: she’s deaf.





	Body Language

You giggled as you knocked over Bucky’s king on the checkered game board between the two of you and placed your king on the black square. His eyes widen in shock, flicking between you and the game. **  
**

_‘Cheater!’_ He signed, knocking the game over with his metal hand and tackling you. You let out an inaudible shriek as you tumbled backwards, landing onto the carpet with a thud. This was a regular evening in the Bucky-Y/N household. The two of you had many little hobbies that usually ended with the two of you in a rather heated tickle fight on the floor of your shared apartment.

Bucky and You started dating a little over five months ago. You met him through Sam, who was your neighbor. You and Sam go way back to your first days in New York five years ago. After Bucky saw you leaving Sam’s apartment, he pretty much followed the guy around, desperately trying to get any information about you from him. It wasn’t until a few weeks later did Sam finally give in and introduce the two of you fully.

And since then, you guys have been inseparable.

Bucky was everything you’ve ever looked for in a man. He was smart, funny, caring and he was absolutely gorgeous. From his long brown hair, which you loved to tug gently on, from his dark blue eyes that you loved to wake up to each morning; Bucky was perfection.

But five months in, you began to ponder about the idea of being intimate with Bucky.

Being deaf, you never really dated. You figured it was better off being single ever since the few dates that you went on ended in either the guy not wanting to even try to communicate with you, or them just wanting sex. And you weren’t really a one night stand kind of girl. So, you were sort of brand new in the sex department. 

But Bucky was an entirely different subject.

Not only did he learn sign language - which he was really fast at learning - he was old fashioned. And by old fashioned, that meant he took his time with things, not wanting to rush. He took you on all kinds of dates, not even mentioning sex once. He brought you roses, both in person and by delivery whenever you were feeling down, or just for the hell of it. He listened to you, his eyes never even going near your cleavage. He remembered the little things about you, things the average person wouldn’t have picked up on or things you didn’t even remember. He made sure you were completely ready the first time he kissed you and asked for permission for every single thing he did. Even if it lead to a hour long make out session that night.

But now, you were ready for him. But you weren’t so sure he was ready for you. It had been five months now and he hadn’t even attempted to initiate sex. You figured in the beginning, it was just his old fashioned-ness, but five months down the line, there was not once reciprocation to your advances. You tried to tell him without using your words, as you found he was trained to read people through body language. The small neck kisses and palming through the jeans earned make out sessions, but that’s it. Nothing more. 

You were so ready to give yourself to him fully.

 _‘Bucky?’_  You signed, your hands slightly trembling. 

He pressed a small kiss onto your forehead before helping you up into a sitting position.

 _‘What’s up, doll?’_  he signed back.

You paused, your eyes trailing behind him. What exactly should you say? Should you be upfront about it or should you leave hints?

Bucky’s eyebrows furrowed at your silence. Immediately, all types of scenarios ran through his head. Were you mad at him? Did he tackle you too hard? Oh god, were you breaking up with him? Was it his metal arm?

 _‘Why haven’t we had sex?’_ you signed. You could see his eyes widen so big, you were sure they’d fall out. Even when he was shocked, he still looked so damn handsome. He gave you a confused expression, before signing back. 

 _‘I didn’t think you wanted to,’_  he signed. ‘ _Why?’_

You blushed, avoiding his eyes. Maybe you should’ve thought this through better after all. You knew he wouldn’t pressure you, he’d rather die than force you to do anything you didn’t want to do, he made sure you knew that.

Without giving it any real thought, you crawled over to him and crashed your lips onto his. Your hand snuck behind his head and tangled itself into his hair.

At first, he responded with soft, almost coy-like movements. Caressing your hips with his hands, gently tugging on your hair. But as it got more heated, his movements became more desperate. His hands traveled to the front of your shirt, running his hands beneath the material until they were cupping your breasts. He kneaded the soft flesh, gently pinching your nipples. You sighed into the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter your mouth.

Bucky’s hands traveled to the flesh of your behind, hooking his hands underneath your thighs and lifting you up. He carefully walked with you through the apartment, avoiding all the furniture, before making his way to your shared bedroom.

Once he entered the room, he gently set you on the bed. Your hands instantly went to his shirt, hooking your fingers underneath the material and lifting over his head. You’ve seen Bucky shirtless millions of times, but every time you got a chance to marvel at his perfect body, you still couldn’t fathom how you got so lucky. He was your dream man, how could you not stare?

 _‘Something wrong?’_ he signed, his eyebrows furrowed. He bent downwards so that he was eye to eye with you. The closeness of his body made you even more excited in such a foreign way. You forgot about how much ogling made him nervous. 

 _‘You’re just…so beautiful, Bucky.’_  you signed back, watching the small blush that spread throughout his face. He looked down, trying to fight the school boy smile that he wore. You knew he wasn’t used to compliments, but the complete opposite. Ever since he became his own person again, he had to regain everything as well. Including his self esteem. You always told him how gorgeous he was, especially when he was out in public. You also made note to mention the many women that nearly dropped their purses in awestruck each time he passed by. 

 _‘I’m not as beautiful as you are.’_  he signed, before pecking your lips.  _‘Let’s get these off, yeah?’_

With a nod, you lie back onto the bed and lifted your legs into the air. His hands went to your shorts, fumbling over the buttons and snaking them down your thighs until they were being dropped to the floor without a care. You brought your arms over yourself and lifted your flannel shirt, wiggling out of it. 

Bucky’s eyes immediately went to your breasts, and you swore, he stopped breathing for a second. 

 _‘Jesus, doll,’_  he signed, his lips parting as he feasted his eyes on your chest.  _‘I’m so fucking lucky.’_  

Blushing like mad, you leaned forward and pulled him down on top of you. You peered down at the gray sweatpants that clung onto his body loosely, before peering back up at him and raising your eyebrows. Taking the hint with ease, he slid the sweatpants down his legs, along with his boxers. 

And your breath nearly left you entirely. 

Bucky Barnes was big, really big. You wondered if you could actually take all of him and if he’d be able to rip you in half just from the thought. Your eyes immediately went to his, which were glued to your face. He studied your reactions, before giving you a smile. 

 _‘Are you ready, baby?’_ he signed, his eyes burning into yours. 

With a small nod, you wrapped your legs around his waist. He placed his forearm by your head and shifted his weight onto it, wrapping his flesh hand around your thigh and caressing it with his fingers. 

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you felt his thick length against your core. As an nerve wrecking as it was, you were so excited as well. Bucky was going to take care of you, you knew that. And you couldn’t wait to watch him fall apart above you. 

Bucky gently thrusted his hips forward, just enough so that he was inside you about a couple inches, and your head fell back against the pillows. You furrowed your brows as he stretched you out beyond your comfort zone. You let out a small moan of both pleasure and pain as you felt him move inside you. Bucky’s eyes closed as he entered you, his mouth parting as he mumbled your name. 

You placed your hands onto his back, pulling him closer until he was just inches away from your face. When he opened his eyes, you could practically feel the love inside them. All those pent up emotions that he wanted to show you so fucking bad, but couldn’t express it thoroughly, he was now. 

‘I need to see you, Bucky.’ you signed with your hand. He nodded, pecking your lips once again. He held his hand up, placing his index and ring finger down and signing ‘I love you’, which you replied by holding up the same sign and pressing it against his hand. 

Placing his arm back by your head, he began moving once again. And this time, the pain completely subsided and your body practically hummed with the most intense pleasure. You opened your mouth, and you felt your throat vibrating, yet you heard nothing like usual. 

Bucky’s eyes immediately shot open, and stared down at you with a mixture of awe and shock. Never, had he heard your voice before. Even when you spent your days with him every second of the day, did you let out a peep. Yet now, as he made love to you, you had just released the most beautiful moan he’d ever heard. It got him fully hard in seconds, and had him nearly seeing stars. 

 _‘Y/N, honey,’_ He signed with a grin.  _‘You sound so fucking beautiful. Can you do that again for me?’_  

You opened your mouth, forgetting momentarily that you hadn’t spoken in years, but instantly you were cut off by another thrust from Bucky’s hips. He found a steady rhythm, letting out little grunts of your name each time he bottomed out. 

You felt your throat vibrating softly once again, and this time, Bucky gave a particularly harsh thrust. Your nails dug into the flesh of his back as he began thrusting faster and deeper into your throbbing pussy. The way his hips rolled into provided you with an amazing friction that went straight to your clit, and nearly made your eyes roll back in your head. 

Bucky’s head rested against yours as he fucked you with long, deep thrusts that forced the bed to slam against the wall behind it. You could feel his heart racing wildly within his chest as he chased his orgasm, and desperately tried to bring you to yours in the process. 

His cock twitched inside you as you let out another moan, but this time, you felt him hit something inside you that made you arch your back and had you nearly seeing stars. You gasped at the newfound pleasure, clawing at his back. By now, the moans had turned into rapid chants of his name, which you couldn’t hear. But from the way Bucky was drilling into you, you felt you were doing the right thing. 

 _‘I’m so close, baby.’_  he sighed with shaky hands. You crashed your lips against his, trying to bring him closer to his release. You were teetering on the edge of your finish at any second and you desperately wanted to give him as much pleasure as he was giving you. You had no idea what to do, but you hoped it was enough.  

“I’m coming!” you screamed at the top of your lungs as you felt his cock hit your sweet spot inside you repeatedly, causing your heart to skip a beat. Your nails dug into his flesh to the point where they drew blood, but for Bucky, it only made it more pleasurable.  

With a shout of your name, followed by numerous Russian swear words, Bucky released inside of you, painting your walls with ribbon after ribbon of his cum. If you weren’t completely fucked out, you would’ve been able to enjoy it more, but you were practically paralyzed with pleasure. 

With a final lazy thrust, Bucky pulled out of you completely and gently placed himself right beside you with a sigh. Peering over at the beaming grin that was present on your face, he let out a sigh of relief. 

He managed to satisfy his best girl, and he planned on doing that many, many times in the future. 

‘I have no idea why we waited so long.’ you signed tiredly. You were lying with your head on his chest, your arm draped over his middle as you listened to his heart rate return to its normal rate.  

Bucky let out a breathless laugh as he ran his hand over the flesh of your shoulder and pulled you in as close as possible. A laugh that you weren’t able to hear, but you could feel it. The vibrations rumbled through his chest and honestly, it was the most comforting thing in the world. You couldn’t hear the love of your life, but you could feel him just fine and that’s all that you needed.  

You both lie there in silence for a while, coming down from your post orgasm haze as you held each other. Your cheeks reddened as you peered up at Bucky and did the last thing you thought you’d ever do. 

“Bucky?” You spoke, the only signs of confirmation that you did, was both the vibrations from your throat and the look of pure shock from your boyfriend as his head snapped towards you. His eyes widened, and he shuffled onto his side, before replying.  

“Yeah, Y/N.” he spoke. You swallowed loudly before speaking the words you’ve been wanting to say to him since the day you first laid eye on him. 

“I love you.” you replied. 

Bucky smiled at you, his eyes filling with tears as he caressed your cheek with his flesh hand, taking in the feeling of your face and memorizing each and every word you said. 

“I know, kiddo,” he laughed, earning a grin from you. “I love you more.”  


End file.
